Kidnapped
by ellie-kat89
Summary: When Mary Alice is kidnapped, Ranger and Stephanie have to go deep undercover in the world of the infamous Mexican drug cartel to get her back. BABE HEA
1. The Phone Call

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

The phone call came in past midnight, awakening him to full alertness. He reached for his cell phone in the dark, finding it easily, guided by familiarity alone.

"Talk," he barked.

"There's a situation boss," came Tank's voice over the line, the deep baritone concerned.

A _situation_ could mean a lot of things, a terrorist in need of a death wish, a break-in, a skip turning up after a cold trail, or Stephanie in trouble. "What situation?" he asked, sitting up in bed and throwing the sheet off of himself.

"Over the police scanner, there's been a child abduction at 315 Hoovington Street," Tank replied. he tried to remember what Hoovington Street should mean to him. Was that a skip's residence? No, it didn't feel right, Tank sounded worried, and than it came to him, and he felt his stomach drop.

"That's Steph's sister's place."

"Yeah Boss."

He finished getting out of bed and reached for his cargoes quickly. Holding the phone against his ear and shoulder, he spoke again. "Pull up Stephanie's location." He jerked on the pants, the phone nearly becoming dislodged in his haste.

"Already did Ranger, the tracker in her car is heading towards the residence."

He didn't let himself think about how scared Stephanie would be; her family was crazy, but they stuck together, and something like this could tear them apart. There was a heaviness around his heart, a new weight that made him have to push the forthcoming emotions back. The late hour, the phone call, and the situation, reminded him of when Julie had been missing, but he didn't let himself think about that either.

"They saying anything else over the scanner?" he asked, wanting more information as he opened the gun safe and started taking out weapons.

"That's a negative."

He inhaled, sticking a knife in his boot. "Call if you hear anything." Not waiting for Tank's reply (he knew it would be an affirmative anyways) he hung up.

He pulled on a jacket to cover the gun at his back and was hurrying down the stairs not even a minute later. He was feeling… edgy as he entered the garage, heading towards the Porsche. Now that he was aware of the situation, he began to search his mind for possible suspects and motives, even before he was rolling out of the garage.

Being close to Stephanie would always be dangerous for her and for others; there were people out there who wanted to hurt him and those that he cared about. He wasn't close to Stephanie's family but hurting Stephanie would be an effective way of hurting him. But he always kept close track of his enemies, foreign and domestic, there hadn't been any recent stirrings of trouble to suggest that anyone was planning anything. It could be just a nutjob with a sick mind, or one of Steph's skips, looking for an edge against the system. Either scenario made his temper boil just beneath the surface, his famous control tested by the thought of an innocent child hurt.

Though he had only met Steph's nieces a time or two he remembered the two girls well. The oldest was Angie, a polite, quiet child, and there was Mary Alice, the curly haired imp who thought she was a horse. Stephanie's family was different to say the least but even seeing Mary Alice once made Ranger realize how much like Stephanie she was. Mary Alice thought she was horse, and Stephanie, as a child, thought she could fly.

Now only five minutes from Hoovington Street, he pulled out his phone again, hitting speed dial two. It rang for only a second before it was picked up.

"Tank here."

"I want you to start running preliminary searches. See if Kloughn has had any recent, unhappy clients, look for any sexual offenders in the area, pull up the files on Stephanie's skips from the last six months, and send out feelers to see if there's any stirrings from my VIPs."

"Will do boss."

Ranger hung up then, knowing that Tank was already heading for his computer, if he wasn't in front of it already.

Ranger knew that he'd pulled onto the right street by the amount of activity. The Burg had truly lived up to its reputation, nearly every light on the street was on, the houses lit up like beacons in the otherwise dark neighborhood. Most civilians were on their lawns, talking with their neighbors, and the closer he got to 315 the number of police cars quadrupled. It seemed that the entire TPD was in attendance.

He pulled smoothly in a spot a few houses down and cut the Turbo's engine. He got out and walked down the sidewalk, scanning his surroundings with detached professionalism. He was here because of Stephanie, because he was driven by a need to protect her and her own. But the longer he knew and loved Stephanie the harder it became to be totally detached, at least on the outside. Here though, he found it easier, with an emergency.

He'd been passing cops ever since he exited the car but it wasn't until he turned up the Kloughn's front walk that he saw someone that he knew on a first name basis. Eddie Gazzara was clearly off duty, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of old grey sweats, but as a friend of Steph's, he was probably there for support.

Eddie spotted him and nodded, looking grim. "Ranger, I wondered if you'd show up."

"Heard it over the police scanner. What happened?" he asked, coming to a stop in front the other man.

Gazzara sighed, looking tired as he ran a hand over his face. "Albert and Val were woken at about midnight by a neighbor's dog barking, when Val went to go check on the girls, she found Angie in the closet and Mary Alice gone."

Ranger felt his blood run cold.

"Sign of a break in?"

"Yeah, the window was already open but the screen had been cut with a knife. The intruder climbed through and grabbed Mary Alice, we're not sure if Angie saw anything, she's not talking right now."

Ranger looked at the house. "The girl's bedroom, is it on the second floor or the first?"

"Second, there's a tree right out back that the intruder must have climbed."

Ranger's eyes narrowed, but said nothing as he followed Gazzara inside. The house was crawling with cops and family alike. He looked around, feeling a low hum in his blood, alerting him that Stephanie was somewhere in the house. Ever since their night together, he had something of a sixth sense about her that he couldn't shake; but it had come in handy more than once when there had been a crazy after her.

The hum grew more prominent as he neared the center of the house, towards the area that he figured was the living room. The entire Plum family was there, scattered around the room. His eyes zeroed in on Stephanie immediately, sitting with her sister on the sofa, a comforting arm around her as the police asked questions. He watched Stephanie reach her other arm back to rub the back of her neck, like there was an itch she couldn't get rid of. A moment later, Stephanie turned her head just enough to look behind her and spotted him, her eyes widened in surprise.

He gives her a nod and enters the room, stopping just behind Stephanie. Her eyes are swimming with tears, a heartbroken expression that makes him ache; he places a warm hand on her shoulder, and listens to the questions that the police are asking Albert and Valerie. They're the standard questions, nothing that he hadn't heard before, and it was clear that the police had no idea who took the girl.

The older girl had her face pressed into her mother's shoulder, but Ranger could hear the quiet sobs over the other voices in the room. The cop sighed and snapped his notebook closed.

"What are you going to do to find my little girl?" Valerie asked tearfully, an arm tightly around Angie.

"We're going to do everything that we can ma'am." The cop's (Ranger recognized the detective but was not familiar with his name), eyes swiveled over to Angie. "Sweety," he began gently, "are you sure that you didn't see the bad guy?"

Angie's body shuddered and she shook her head, her features still hidden.

Over the course of the next hour, police continued to come and go until they'd done all they could with forensics and questioning. Ranger stayed with Stephanie the entire time, saying nothing, but his presence was soothing for her none the less. When the police did leave, it was anti-climatic, painfully so. When the house was nearly empty besides the family, it was eerily quiet. Valerie sobbed into her hands, Albert clumsily rubbing her back as he sniffled as well.

Ranger, now that the cops were gone, began his own search. Leaving the Plums by themselves, he retraced the polices' steps, looking for clues that they might have missed. He had respect for the TPD, but if anyone was going to find anything else, it would be him. He climbed the steps to the second floor and stood in the doorway of the girls' room. Hearing steps behind him almost immediately he knew it was Steph without having to turn and look.

"Ranger," she whispered, almost scared to break the heavy silence of the house. "What are you doing?"

"Searching, Babe."

She nodded, apparently needing no other explanation. He turned his full attention back to the room; Ranger stood just in the doorway, taking in the lay out of the room before actually entering. It was painted lavender with white molding, there were two beds in the room, both facing the doorway. The window, the cut screen flapping a little in the light breeze coming in, was between the two beds. The closet, presumably the one that Angie had hid in was right next to the door leading out to the hallway.

"How did you know?" Stephanie whispered, her hand reaching out to touch his forearm as he surveyed the room.

The sound of her voice, soft and sad in the quiet, made his heart do funny clenching things in his chest and he gave into the urge to hold her. He turned and brought her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him. She tucked her head under his chin and sniffled. "Tank called me, he heard over the police scanner."

"Thanks for being here," she said.

"Always." Ranger kissed the top of her head and released her.

Stephanie wiped at her eyes. "What are we looking for?"

Now that her voice had taken on more of a determined quality, like she was going to do anything to find her niece, he swiveled back to face the room. He stepped inside, going straight to the window. It was large enough to fit an average sized man through, but certainly not anyone of his stature. Like Gazzara had said there was a large tree just outside. One of the large side limbs extended up to just below the window, a few more inches and one of its side sprouts would be able to touch the blue-grey siding.

"Anything off, anything the cops might have missed." Realistically he knew someone could climb that tree, and that that same someone could climb out without the limb breaking, but he was having trouble imagining climbing back out the window and down the tree with an active, struggling child. _Unless the child wasn't struggling_.

"Babe, was the front door locked and secure when Valerie called 911?" he asked, a hunch forming in his mind.

"Uh, yeah, she said it was, why?" But in the matter of seconds the expression on her face changed, she was getting the same idea that he was. "You think they didn't come up the tree…."

He nodded and retraced his steps down the stairs, paying more attention now to the hallway and stairs. He'd been trained to hunt other humans for the United States Government through Middle Eastern deserts and Columbian jungles, and that same training was easily applied to his life now. Hunting skips and criminals through New Jersey was just different terrain, the same principles always applied. Even in residences there were tracks, just different kinds. Strewn dust trails and fibers and hairs that didn't belong, for example.

The hall and stairs were clean, no sign of an intruder; the small foyer was in the same state. He inspected the door but nothing there either, no sign of forced entry, and it was a standard issue deadbolt – a key would be needed to lock and unlock from the outside. He could feel himself getting close to _something_, and opened the front door. The light was on, illuminating the still pre-dawn dusk. The sun wasn't far from rising, he had been there for several hours.

Ranger's eyes zeroed in on a volleyball sized rock next to the front walk. There was an inch wide damp spot running the length of the rock to the side, like someone had moved it recently, uncovering the ground beneath. He kneeled next to it, hearing Stephanie come to a stop behind him, she was holding her breath. He lifted the rock and uncovered a gold toned key, undoubtedly for the front door. Ranger didn't remove his eyes from the key.

"Babe, call…" But he was unable to finish his sentence because in that moment the shrill ringing of the house phone broke the early morning air.

The ringing stopped when someone answered the phone inside, and he could vaguely hear Valerie's voice. A shiver of something cold and foreboding went down his spine and he stood. A moment later Valerie stepped into their sight, just outside the door. She was pale as death, her eyes red rimmed and puffy, and she was holding the phone out to him.

"Who is this?" he asked, wary.

The voice that replied was masculine, yet silky at the same time. "Well Mr. Manoso, it's so nice to finally get a chance to talk to you."

His heart stopped in his chest, and he quickly herded Stephanie and her sister back into the house, locking the door behind them, suddenly feeling overly exposed so close to the street.

"Most won't make me repeat myself, who are you?" His voice had turned forceful, harsh, but unlike most, it didn't seem to faze the man on the phone.

He laughed. "Oh, we've never met Mr. Manoso, though some of my more unfortunate associates have had runs in with you in the past. he heard that you were good, I'm hoping that's still true. Tell me Mr. Manoso, what would you do to get Mary Alice Marrino back?"

His hand tightened over the phone until he heard the plastic dangerously creaking under his ear. His eyes found Steph in the room, pale and concerned a few feet away from him – she knew something was very wrong. "Anything."

The man laughed. "That's what I thought, very good Mr. Manoso."

"Seems unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"You may call me Eduardo for now Mr. Manoso." Eduardo chuckled darkly. "Let me guess, you're still trying to figure out who I am."

He remained silent, rage bubbling just beneath his calm shell.

"Like I already said, you don't who I am, but I know who you are. I was _most_ surprised to see your name attached to the Plums when I was arranging the procurement of young Ms. Marrino from her home."

Surprise flooded through him. "What do you want with the Plums?"

"It's not so much what I want as it is, what they and you can help get me. I don't have anything against the Plums per say, but their _ex_ son-in-law is causing severe problems for me, and he needed punishing. Taking his daughter was a good way to do that. But finding you was just a bonus, killing two birds with one stone if you will. Steve Marrino is an internal problem, easily taken care of, but external problems need a more heavy hand."

His eyes were still on Stephanie, and the connection between them was filled with palpable fear. "And you want me to be the heavy hand."

"Right Mr. Manoso, you are a smart one! I will call this number again in exactly 24 hours, by that time I will expect your decision and then I will give you further instructions," he hung up with a click, leaving deafening silence on the line.

_Fuck_.


	2. El Diablo

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 2: **_**El Diablo **_**"The Devil"**

The next 24 hours would prove to be the longest of Ranger Manoso's life. After Eduardo's call he'd gone into combat mode; the Plums (as well as Albert, Valerie, and Mrs. Mazur) had all been taken to Haywood and put up in two empty fourth floor apartments. At that time there had been too many unanswered questions, too many variables in the scenario to keep them unprotected. They'd all gone out the back, avoiding the black and white parked by the curb.

Ranger Manoso was igood/i, the best in any field he'd ever conquered. He had a good mind for business, figures, and logistics, and was a weapons specialist (not to mention a dozen other fields that if he told you about he'd have to kill you). But the moment Ranger got back to Haywood and began running searches on Steve Marrino, he knew he was in over his head. During his time in Mexico, Steve Marrino had started to run with the wrong crowd. Best that Ranger could make out that, with Marrino's background in business he'd been hired by Eduardo Juan Bermudez, leader of the Tijuana drug cartel. Essentially, it meant they were all fucked.

Somehow Marrino had pissed off his boss and Bermudez had arranged the kidnapping of Mary Alice as retaliation. It had only been by happenstance that Bermudez had seen Ranger's name connected to the Plums. Bermudez had done his homework well, that was for sure, the man had known Ranger would say yes before he even asked. Of course with the age of the internet, it wasn't difficult to pull up the Trenton Times' _Bombshell Bounty Hunter _section. They had about twenty pictures of Stephanie, and Ranger was in more than half of them. It'd been careless of him, to let his picture be taken. It was clear through the pictures that Ranger cared about Stephanie. It left them both open to attack.

He bit back a sigh and stepped into his bedroom, letting the calming presence of Stephanie wash over him. She was asleep in his bed, her riot of brown curls cascading over her pillow. He'd ordered (that of course had gone over _really _well) her upstairs for some shuteye around nine in the morning. She'd looked dead tired and if she lost it, than he knew he probably couldn't keep it together either.

Ranger toed off his boots, removed his weapons and climbed in beside her. Lester was running things downstairs while he and Tank grabbed an hour or two of sleep. Hector was on the phone with some of his _hermanos _in Mexico, trying to figure out the state of the Tijuana drug cartel's affairs.

The Tijuana DC had about 1000 foot soldiers, sold and smuggled multi-ton quantities of cocaine and marijuana, as well as large quantities of heroin and meth. They were involved in bribery, contract killing, kidnapping, money laundering, murder, and racketeering; and they made a fuck load of money while doing it. But the cartel wasn't without problems, mostly in the form of other rival cartels. And that's apparently where he came into the picture. Bermudez had many enemies but the worst was _Los Zetas_. The Zetas started out as hired mercenaries for the Gulf Cartel before turning rogue; they were big, bad, showed no mercy, and they controlled the trafficking routes from San Pedro to Tuscan.

And somehow a little girl had gotten into the middle of it all.

The ability to fall asleep in any situation, to turn off his mind no matter what had never failed him in the past but now he couldn't seem to stop ithinking/i. Stephanie rolled in her sleep, murmuring his name, and he gathered her up, her face pressed into his neck.

"Is there anything new Batman?" she asked, voice noticeably hopeful even mumbled against his skin.

He closed his eyes, breathing her in (an indulgence he wished he could partake in more frequently). "Not yet Babe, but there will be soon."

Ranger felt her tears on his shoulder and he moved away slightly to brush them away with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her then, first on each damp cheek before claiming her lips in a soft, slow kiss. She whimpered, fingers digging into his bicep as he pulled away.

One of his large hands brushed the hair away from her face. "We'll get her back Babe, I promise." He left the next part unsaid as her eyes fluttered shut and she fell back to sleep… _And I'm going to get the motherfuckers that did it. _

* * *

They met in Conference Room A at 12:30, nearly all of Rangeman in attendance. Stephanie was there, as well as Frank Plum, but the others stayed upstairs.

"What do you have for me?" asked Ranger, eyes on Lester.

"Hector's still on the phone, but we do have this so far." Lester slid a thick file folder down the table. "Our man's name is Eduardo Juan Bermudez, they call him 'El Diablo' down in Mexico. He took over the Tijuana Cartel a couple of months ago after his brother Antonio was killed by an unknown assassin while eating in a restaurant. Rumor on the street is that the Gulf Cartel wanted Antonio dead. Bermudez owns a large estate in Ensenada, the old family compound from when his father ran the cartel, and several buildings in Tijuana."

Ranger nodded, opening the file. "Why did they want Antonio dead?"

"Apparently Antonio got a little frisky with Gabriela Hernandez, and the Hernandez family runs the Gulf."

"Any word on what Marrino did?" Ranger asked.

Lester laughed sarcastically. "Stupid little shit was skimming money off the top. Hector's cousin Jose works for the Gulf and said that people who crossed 'El Diablo' more than likely ended up dead, he couldn't believe that Marrino wasn't at the bottom of the Pacific already. And he's most definitely still alive, we have confirmed sightings of him last night in Tijuana."

Mr. Plum cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt but what does El Diablo mean?"

Lester turned, apparently having forgotten that he or Stephanie were there. "Sorry, it means 'The Devil.'"

Mr. Plum's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound good… w—why is he called that?"

"He has a bad reputation for liking to hurt his women… among other things. The number of dead prostitutes along the coast has tripled in the past three months," he replied, looking uncomfortable at the older man's scrutiny.

Mr. Plum paled, shiny sweat appearing across his forehead. "Jesus."

Stephanie, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, spoke as well. "But I don't understand why they didn't kill Steve, if Bermudez is as bad as they say…."

"Very good Babe, that's what we have to figure out," Ranger uttered, looking at Lester expectantly.

Lester shook his head. "That we don't know, not yet."

The room was silent for several long, tense moments. Ranger continued to flip through the file, what Bermudez had said on the phone early that morning running through his mind. They needed more intel, without it, they'd be going in blind.

"If Bermudez was going to target one man or organization, who would it be?"

"That's hard to say man, it's the nature of a cartel to have lots enemies, other cartels, the police, disgruntled gangs. The Tijuana Cartel controls trafficking from the Pacific to as far east as Alamogordo."

"That means that the Los Zetas' routes overlap with Burmudez's," Ranger realized.

"That's right Boss, they're bumping elbows. The violence between the two is spilling over into Arizona and New Mexico, two border cops have already been shot," he explained.

Ranger nodded. "Does Bermudez have any allies?"

"There's no such thing as a strong alliance down there, they're formed just as quickly as they're broken. What matters most is profit, not loyalty. But right now Tijuana is friendly with the Juárez Cartel, but Hector says it isn't going to last for long."

"Tell me more about Los Zetas."

Lester turned to his laptop, played with the keyboard for a moment and a picture of a thirty-something Hispanic man appeared on the projector screen in the room. "This is their leader Felix Delgado, he was first hired by the Gulf as a hired assassin to take down rival cartel leaders in the 1990s. He was originally GAFE but the Hernandez family could pay him substantially more than the Mexican Government. Eventually he hired more soldiers, the men that originally served under Delgado before his involvement with the Gulf. First Los Zetas were an army for the Gulf before they went independent earlier this year, now they're enemies."

"Gafe, what's gafe?" Stephanie wondered aloud.

"GAFE stands for _Grupo Aeromóvil de Fuerzas Especiales_," Ranger supplied, the Spanish rolling off of his tongue smoothly and easily. "They're Mexican Special Forces Babe; I met Delgado once, a long time ago."

Ranger stood, back to the rest of them as he studied the picture of Delgado. "Does Hector have any contacts in the Zetas?" he asked the room in general, still studying the picture.

"No Boss, just in the Gulf."

Ranger was silent another long moment. "Does anyone have anything else to add?"

A throat cleared behind him. "We should take advantage of this, they're all enemies of each other right? If we play them right then we might be able to turn this in our favor," Vince stated. "Use them against each other to get the little girl back." At Ranger's continued silence he became nervous and kept talking, his lips moving quickly. "I mean, you know, we're in pretty good standing with both the Gulf and the Zetas, what with Hector's contacts and the fact that you actually met Delgado… or was it just in passing? I mean did you actually meet him? Because that could really –"

Ranger cut him off with one raised eyebrow. "Vince."

Vince took a deep shuttering breath. "Yes, sir."

"You can stop now."

"Right Boss, sorry." Vince sat lower in his chair, and pressed his lips tightly together, looking embarrassed.

Lester, who was sitting beside him, chuckled and punched him in the shoulder. "Talk about verbal diarrhea man, that was fucking funny. You started to turn blue."

The room broke out in low chuckles, effectively breaking the thick tension, and Ranger shook his head exasperatedly. "Alright men, let's focus." The room snapped back to attention.

Ranger mulled over Vince's words. "I met Delgado during a joint operation in Columbia – considering that I saved his hide in the jungle, he's likely to remember me."

Tank nodded. "I remember that, he owes you Ranger."

"That does give us one hell of an edge," Lester added.

Ranger turned back to the room, face serious. "What we do next depends on what Bermudez says, we'll reconvene here at 0530. Good work today men, keep it up." Next he addressed just Lester. "If Hector finds out anything more, call me."

They dispersed after that, the men filing out of the room. Stephanie hung behind, waiting for Ranger. Mr. Plum left, heading back down to the fourth floor to tell the rest of his family the things he had heard. When the room was empty besides Ranger and Stephanie, she stood from her chair and went to stand beside him; she mirrored his stance, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I never imagined it was so bad down there; you hear about the drug war on the news… but it's like a whole other world down there."

He nodded, watching out of the corner of his eye as she bit her lower lip worriedly.

"I smell something burning Babe."

She groaned in frustration. "I just don't get it, Steve ran off with the babysitter, yeah he was an asshole husband to Valerie, but I never imagined he'd go off and get himself involved with a drug cartel."

"Lesser men have done more for a fatter paycheck," Ranger said.

They stood silently for a moment."

"Where's Morelli? I was surprised he wasn't at Valerie's last night," he asked, waiting for her answer.

Stephanie shrugged, a flash of anger appearing across her features. "Oh, Joe had to go on assignment a couple of days ago. Something about the FBI, he didn't know when he'd be back."

"You mad about that Babe?"

"What? No, we just had a fight before he left, the usual," she responded, looking uncomfortable; given their history there was an unspoken rule that they didn't talk about her and Morelli being a couple.

Ranger nodded.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get your niece any way that I can," he replied simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "I'll know how to do that when we hear from Bermudez tonight."

She reached out and touched his skin just below the hem of his black sleeve, her palm flat against his arm. He turned to her then fully, not expecting to see the tears glistening on her eyelashes.

"Don't get shot," she whispered, voice thicker than normal.

He did his almost-smiling thing. "Don't go crazy Babe."

* * *

At four in the morning they went back to Hoovington Street to await Bermudez's call. Just like he said, at 4:15 on the dot the house phone rang. Valerie and Albert tensed on the sofa as Ranger reached out to answer the phone. Zero gave him the go ahead and switched on the voice recorder so that they could listen to the conversation again if the need arose. Ranger answered the phone with a curt "talk."

"Ah Mr. Manoso it's such a pleasure to talk to you again, I suppose that you've come to a decision?"

"I have, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

The man laughed giddily, bordering on crazy. "That's fantastic Mr. Manoso! Now then, I am sure that in the last 24 hours you and your little army of _hombres_ have been gathering intel like the busy little bees that you are. So, you will undoubtedly know that the Gulf cártel has been causing me… severe problems."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"The Gulf is headed by Sergio Hernandez, his brother Raul and I have come to something of an agreement."

Ranger's eyes cut to Zero, who was listening in with big headphones plugged into the recorder. Zero was noticeably stunned, but Ranger's face stayed as stoic as ever.

"Really."

"Oh yes, dear old Sergio won't ever know what hit him. Once Sergio is dead Raul will gain control of the Gulf and we will combine forces, and we will span from coast to coast. I don't care how you kill Sergio, I don't care if it's messy or clean, in fact the messier the better. I just want him dead. Can you do that Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes."

"Very good! I expect you and Ms. Plum in Tijuana in two days. I'm sure that will give you enough time to sort things out at your end. I will have a car waiting for you when you arrive."

"I will be coming alone, Ms. Plum is not accompanying me."

"But I think she is Mr. Manoso, I have quite a hankering to meet the famous 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter,'" Bermudez crooned into the phone. "If Ms. Plum is not with you, than I'm afraid that Ms. Marrino will be returned to her family, noticeably _damaged_. Do we have an understanding?"

With Ranger's teeth clenched so tightly together, it was a surprise that he could speak at all. "Yes."

"Excellent, I will see you in two days Mr. Manoso, it would be most unfortunate for you to be late." Bermudez hung up with a soft, yet resounding click.

Ranger, his knuckles white from holding the phone is a vice like grip, hung up as well.

He still wasn't holding all the cards in Bermudez's game, still didn't have all the control in the situation. But what Bermudez didn't know was that they didn't have two days, they had only one, because meeting Felix Delgado would have to come first.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :).


	3. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 3: The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

By 0700 that morning they were on a private Rangeman jet ready to head for Guadalajara, loaded to the nines. More than anything they were going into a war zone and they enough guns and ammo to supply a small Army. Stephanie was already clutching Ranger's hand tightly in preparation for the take off.

Ranger would have liked nothing more than to bring his entire team along, but besides the limited size of the plane, they were going in undercover. The more men they had the more conspicuous they were going to be. Lester, the best pilot of the core team, was at the front, manning the wheel, and Tank, Hector, Ram, Ranger, and Stephanie were in their seats.

"Alright beautiful lady and the rest of you ugly sons 'a bitches this is Santos airlines," Lester began over the intercom system. "Seats in their full upright positions and all that other safety shit, we are ready for takeoff."

The plane started with a rumble and Stephanie inhaled sharply, tightening her hold on Ranger's hand. "I really hate flying," she mumbled, eyes shut tight.

Near the back, away from the prying eyes of his men, he put his arm around her and held her the best he could (anchored to their seats as they were). "It'll be okay Babe, just take some deep, slow breaths." They took off, the medium sized plane hurtling down the runway of Trenton airport, but the moment they were in the air and flying smoothly, she relaxed a little, letting go of his hand with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's the take off and landing that I hate the most, I'm fine now," she said, squirming in her seat. Nervous about what they had to do, and still feeling the swarm of butterflies in her stomach from take off, she turned to him. "Okay give me some work to do."

"You want searches?"

She nodded.

Ranger studied her closely, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Babe, you should probably sleep."

When she opened her mouth to contradict, he placed his index finger over her parted lips, stopping her. "They'll be work to do when we get there, and I want you rested."

"But Ranger, I can't sleep on an airplane," she muttered, her lips moving softly over his still raised finger (Ranger stomped down on the wave of lust that the feeling induced).

"Why don't you try, please?"

She sighed and nodded, caught by his 'please.' First she leaned her head back against the seat, trying to get comfortable. She dosed off after a few minutes but it was restless sleep and she tossed and turned before finally her head ended up on his shoulder. It was only then that she fell into a deep, truly restful sleep. Knowing that he should sleep for a little while too he leaned his own head back, the scent Steph's shampoo wafting up to his nose. He breathed in slowly and then exhaled, letting his mind empty.

Ranger's eyes opened again an hour later. Stephanie, in her sleep, had moved so that she half on top of him, head now in more comfortable spot on his muscular shoulder. Her left arm was thrown across him, fingers limp at his side. He looked around and spotted Tank several rows up smirking at him. Ranger gave his friend a look and Tank just laughed quietly, shaking his head and turning back around.

With Stephanie warm and safe against him, he let his mind wander. He was bringing her into one of the most dangerous places on earth and there was nothing that he could do about it. Though he had worked with Delgado, had ultimately shed blood with him, Ranger didn't know him. They were both mercenaries but Delgado had taken a far darker path than he. Ranger did what he did, (the secret government missions though he was technically no longer in the military) because the money was good, he was the best, and it was the only thing he knew. He'd spent nearly his entire adult life in the military, a good portion of that in the Rangers. But he was always driven by his 'moral code.' What he did was _right,_ even if the legal system might not always be in line with his idea of right and wrong. Delgado didn't have the same code, if he had a code at all. Ultimately he was bringing Stephanie into a situation where he didn't have all the control, or the facts. Bermudez was a threat but Delgado was a mystery.

Stephanie murmured in her sleep, something that sounded suspiciously like his name and burrowed in deeper into his body. Nearly alone in the plane he let himself just _feel_ her more a moment. The way her chest expanded with each breath, her breasts pressed into his side. The longer he was close to her, the longer he let himself just love her, the more the line between them became blurred. But loving her opened both of them up for more hurt… the stab of jealousy and anger every time she went back to Morelli (even though he knew in many ways it was his own fault), and the possibility of Stephanie being hurt if they ever had a relationship. But, if those pictures on the Trenton Times website taught him anything it was that to the outside world it already looked like they were together. _Why not make that reality_?

* * *

They landed three hours later at Guadalajara International Airport. On high alert, they hurried through the airport, having to cross through the busy terminal to reach the front. Their bags were slung over their shoulders and they walked as one, Ranger in front and Tank at the rear – it was strategically planned that Stephanie was in the middle, protected on all four sides.

When they reached the large doors of the airport, the parking lot just in the distance, the car was already waiting for them out front. It was a Ford SUV, not the most inexpensive car one might see but also not flashy enough to be overly noticed. One of Delgado's men was at the wheel and another in the back, but Ranger only knew this because it was the arrangement, otherwise the windows were heavily tinted. The driver exited standing at his open door with a flat expression on his round face. He was short, but built with spiky black hair and a scar over his left eyebrow. He nodded at Ranger but acknowledged no one else as he opened the back door on the driver's side.

"Get in, say nothing," Ranger whispered to Stephanie, too low for Delgado's man to hear.

Stephanie nodded and followed Ranger inside. The car was dark inside and cool from the running AC. Tank sat next to Stephanie and just behind them Hector and Ram got in as well. Crouched in the very back, in the trunk space was another Zeta, an M16 rifle clutched in his light brown hands.

The SUV started and they began rolling. They pulled into heavy traffic and headed north-west. They traveled in heavy, tense silence for more than an hour as the traffic gradually thinned and then became non-existent. The road became more and more poor, filled with potholes and cracks as they traveled. Painfully aware of the gunman in the back that had a perfect shot at all of their skulls, Ranger leaned in his body towards Stephanie, ready to pin her to the seat if things took a turn for the worse.

Eventually they reached a large "U" shaped compound out in the middle of the desert, the closest human civilization more than thirty miles to the south. No one could help them there, there would be no backup, no escape. The desert would claim them, or the guards situated on top of the three watch towers would.

"Out!" the driver barked at them, opening his door.

The gunman opened the trunk space and let himself out, coming around to the front to train his gun on the group. Ranger was the first out (always the first on and off the battlefield, no matter what the battle) and guided Stephanie out behind him, keeping her as close as possible without actually carrying her.

Several men walked out of the compound and patted them down, removing their weapons and placing them in a barrel. The men were quick and efficient, faces a blank mask as they turned to pat down Stephanie. No matter what their profession now, these men were clearly well trained. They were led inside the low lying concrete building to find the inside surprisingly luxurious. The floor was tile and the rest done in the traditional Spanish style. The two opposing sides of the "U" were bedrooms and living areas for the Delgado family and his Lieutenants while the middle of the "U" was the center of the Zetas' business. They walked down a long, slightly curving hallway until they reached a door. One of the men knocked, knuckles rapping sharply on the wood.

"_Entre_," said a deep, male voice from inside.

The door swung open, revealing a large mahogany desk in a lavish office. If it wasn't for Delgado sitting behind that desk and his handgun within reach, it could have easily been Donald Trump or Bill Gates' office. Delgado stood in greeting as they spilled in, Ranger standing in the middle and his men fanning out around him. Ranger let the other man speak first.

"I didn't think I'd see you south of the border again my friend," Delgado began, his English nearly perfect. He grinned and his white teeth flashed extra bright against his darker face. He was muscular but not as big as Ranger or Tank, but he was still intimidating. His eyes flickered over Stephanie, stopping for a moment to examine the way Ranger kept his body close to hers.

Ranger blinked, face perfectly schooled to be blank. "It was necessary I'm afraid."

He made a '_hmm_'ing sound. "Yes some things in life are." He folded his hands. "Who's the pretty _señorita_?"

Next, Delgado laughed, clearly tickled by his old acquaintance's blankness, and the way his jaw tightened when he mentioned Stephanie. "So, I hear that you have a business proposition for me Ranger." The man gestured for them to sit but they stayed standing.

Tank handed Ranger a folder and Ranger handed it to Delgado. Behind the desk, he flipped it open, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Her name's Mary Alice Marrino, she's been taken by Bermudez's organization, I want her back," Ranger explained, voice hard and his opinion of Bermudez quite clear.

"She yours?" he asked, gesturing to the picture of Mary Alice with her pony themed jumper.

"No."

Delgado finished flipping through the file.

"Why is she important?" He slid the file back across the desk and leaned back in his chair, the picture of calm. "We might deal in different business, but we're both mercenaries, opportunists. What's in it for you? Somebody paying you?"

"Nothing, just keeping a promise."

Delgado focused on Stephanie again, his eyes raking up her form. She felt like shrinking away but the heat radiating from Ranger next to her kept her grounded.

"The girl is hers then?"

"No."

Delgado shook his head. "Just as talkative as ever I see, it's good to know some things never change in this world of ours. So, you expect my help, why?"

Ranger stepped forward and the guards rushed forward as well, one getting close enough to touch Ranger's arm in an attempt to pull him back. Ranger, eyes fiery, focused on Delgado. "Tell your man that if he doesn't get his hand off of me I'm going to rip it off."

Delgado barked some words in Spanish and the guard backed off.

"You have a funny way of asking for my help, you're not exactly in a place to make threats right now."

Ranger came to a stop in front of the desk, put his palms flat on the hard, wooden surface and leaned down so that he was closer to the other man's level.

"I saved your ass in the jungle, took two bullets for the effort; help me find the girl and we're even."

For the first time, the cocky grin left Delgado's face and the demons inside that he kept carefully hidden came out. Stephanie shivered at the dark shadow that had fallen on the Mexican man's face.

"How could I forget?"

Ranger straightened and took several steps back. "You owe me."

"Yes I guess I do don't I." Delgado stood, the dark look on his face a replaced with his arrogant grin once more, but Stephanie could see the shadow just lurking below the surface. He walked around the desk and stopped two feet in front of them, his butt propped against the desk. "Going up against Bermudez will be very dangerous, I will likely lose some of my good men, maybe it's not an equal trade." He paused. "Not very often that we get such pretty _mujer americanos_ down this far south, maybe a few hours spent with the lovely lady will make it… even." Delgado straightened and extended one arm out in an attempt to stroke Stephanie's chin.

Ranger, quick as lightening grabbed a tight hold of the other man's wrist, face contorted into a snarl. The guards moved once more but Delgado shook his head.

"_Mina_," Ranger hissed, using Spanish so that every man in the room would understand.

Delgado threw his head back and laughed, shaking his wrist out of Ranger's hold. He made a rude gesture, simulating sex with his tongue pumping against his cheek and an exaggerating cock of his hip.

"I didn't think you'd be so easy to manipulate Ranger, I'm surprised. I was only trying to answer a question, and you told me everything I needed to know." His eyes appraised Stephanie once more. "She must be someone very special… though you know that in this land, _special_," he stressed the world, "is a weakness."

Ranger stayed painfully silent.

Delgado snorted. "I will help you, I will never forget what you did for me and besides Bermudez has been throwing wrenches in my organization since its creation. It will be nice to exterminate him." He returned to his chair.

"I'm sure you have a plan, tell me what it is you want me to do."

Ranger nodded. "Bermudez, in exchange for the girl, wants me to assassinate Sergio Hernandez."

Delgado's eyes widened. "That would be almost an impossible undertaking. He's very well protected, if you did manage to kill him, you'd be dead before you managed to leave Mexico."

"That's why I'm planning not to kill him, just infiltrate the Gulf so that Bermudez will think that I'm working on killing him," Ranger explained. "Bermudez says he has a man on the inside."

"What of Bermudez?"

"He has too much leverage over the situation to stay alive," Ranger responded. Truthfully, Ranger had plans about how _El Diablo _was going to die, but he didn't feel like sharing.

"And what do you want me to do?" Delgado wondered.

"I need to know where he's keeping the hostage, and when she can be found, I'll need backup to go in. Wherever she is, we can expect it to be heavily fortified, I don't have enough men to take down Bermudez and his top dogs."

Delgado nodded slowly. "Then it looks like we have a deal."

The two men shook hands and what was done, was done.

* * *

A/N: I thank each and everyone of you who reviewed for chapter 2, you guys rock! :)


	4. Pink Slip

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter 3, and I apologize for the lack of updates. I wasn't sure how to write this opening scene, so I sort of left it for awhile and then came back to it….

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 4: ****Pink Slip**

In war, the biggest enemy is not the other man you're fighting against, but the mental and physical fatigue that goes along with it. Ranger had seen battle fatigue do things to even the strongest men; more than once he had to witness a soldier put his sidearm to his own temple and pull the trigger, just to escape. It fucked with minds in the worst possible way. Even the memory of it stayed with you… long after the battle was over.

_Flash of light… pain. A stinging pain in his upper arm, a bullet slicing through muscle and tissue. A little girl screaming in the distance, or a woman, he can't tell. Somebody important though, he figures through the haze in his mind. Isn't he supposed to save her, wasn't he _born_ to save her? Or was she the one meant to save him? But they're both the same, losing one means losing the other. _

He woke with a start, but he controlled his reaction as he has trained his body to do; there's only a sharp intake of breath before he's forcefully unclenching every muscle in his body that had reflexively tightened during the nightmare. Adrenaline flooded his system, but he waited it out, knowing that eventually it would ease off.

It was near midnight, several hours since they had met with Delgado, and tomorrow was the planned meeting with Bermudez. They were holed up in one of Delgado's posh hotels in Guadalajara, an act of good faith between supposed allies, but Ranger knew enough about the game to know that it was just the other man exerting his control. Ranger knew that they were probably being watched, maybe even listened to, but he leaves the sensors and cameras in place, even though Lester and Hector had located each and every one. For now, he'll play by Delgado's game.

Delgado was underestimating him, it was subtle but Ranger knew that the ex-military man had lost his edge. From the technology of the cameras in the rooms, Hector was certain that they didn't have night vision capabilities and that they could only be seen if they turned on a light. If it had been reversed, Ranger would have had the night vision in the cameras.

Once that fight or flight response had been drained out of him, he silently swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood. He stayed still for a moment, taking in the slight sounds in the room, the gentle ticking of a nearby clock, the faintest hum of traffic several floors down, and the dim sound of Stephanie's breathing in the room adjacent to his.

The suite that Delgado had given them was large, to be sure, but it also offered them a distinct disadvantage. Tank, Hector, and Ram were in a different part of the suite, separated by a fancy sitting room and a large bathroom. It left them vulnerable, and vulnerable could get them killed in a heartbeat. Because of this, Stephanie was in the room next to his, mostly for his own peace of mind, but even that hadn't kept the nightmare at bay. He walked, feather soft to Stephanie's door and opened it; he swung it open wide and stood there for another few moments… this wouldn't be the same as watching her sleep in her bed in her apartment but it would have to do.

So that they couldn't be seen while they slept, they had cut off every source of light in the rooms, even going as far as unplugging the alarm clocks so that the numbers wouldn't shine across them. So, Ranger couldn't see more than a sleeping lump under the sheet, but it was enough.

The dream must have bothered him even more than he knew because he found himself stepping closer to her bed. She stirred after six minutes, coming awake with a sigh and a murmur. Next she stiffened, sensing another person in the room with her. But she quickly calmed and turned onto her other side, facing where Ranger was standing only a few feet from the bed.

"Ranger?" she asked.

"Shh Babe," he replied (knowing that just because they couldn't be seen, didn't mean that they couldn't be heard).

He watched her scoot farther away from him, closer to the other side of large king bed. The dark shadow of her hand raised and she patted the spot in the bed next to her, beckoning him further. He probably won't ever learn to resist her and he doesn't now. He crawls in beside her, arranging her bed-warmed body so that his arms can be wrapped comfortably around her. In little moments where it's easy and simple, when he's not applying pressure and she isn't being doused with Morelli-guilt, they can be anything they want to be. Friends, lovers, or just content with the unanswered questions of what they were, but their loyalty to the other, was always the constant in the equation.

"You okay?" she asked softly, lips pressed close to his ear.

Even though he's her Batman, a man with too many secrets and faces, she knows him better than anyone, even if she didn't know it.

"No good dreams tonight Babe."

She nodded. "Me neither."

Ranger knew enough about the world of the Cartels, and the business they involved themselves in to know that they were already running out of time. A child was easy to hide for years, to whisk away to never be seen again. According to the official FBI statistics there was a 72 hour threshold between the time a child is abducted and when law enforcement is most likely to retrieve the child alive. After those first 72 hours the chances dropped drastically. They were hurtling towards that 72 hour mark faster with each passing hour. Sure the circumstances were different, but that didn't stop the fact that that the longer Mary Alice was captive, the more likely she wouldn't make it out of Mexico with her life.

As Stephanie began to dose in his arms, he remembered the little girl's scream that he had heard in his nightmare – a not-so subtle warning from his subconscious.

* * *

They rose early that morning and prepared to leave immediately for Tijuana. Meeting Bermudez would not be the same as their meeting Delgado. Tijuana would be like entering the lion's den… with Bermudez they would have to play their part perfectly.

Standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, Ranger changed into the persona he would need to exude. He sported large studs in his ears, hair loose and down his back, a pair of expensive Ray-Ban sunglasses, a silk shirt, and dress pants. He heard movement behind him and turned, finding Stephanie in the doorway, her mouth open and her cheeks stained a light pink. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want something?" he asked, knowing precisely what she wanted.

Her mouth closed with a snap. "Er… yeah something out of my bag." She edged around him.

Looking through her bag, her eyes traveled to him again – his eyes were ready to meet hers.

"I've seen you as a lot of things," she started, "corporate Ranger, Abercrombie and Fitch Ranger, punk Ranger, but I don't think I've quite seen you like this before."

His lips twitched into an almost smile. "What do I look like?"

"A badass, filthy rich, South American drug lord," Stephanie answered smoothly. "You look like something out of a movie."

He nodded. "That's the idea."

Ranger moved to pass her, letting her have the bathroom if she needed it, but stopped when their bodies touched. He backed her up against the counter, watching the way her eyes rolled back into her head when his palm covered her right breast.

"Didn't I tell you before that one Ranger is all you'll ever need?"

He nibbled on her neck and she moaned, body arching against his. When he heard his name from her lips, he let himself mark her, pulling a little the soft skin of her neck between his lips. He had resisted touching her until now, not wanting to cloud both their minds, but in this moment he couldn't resist. Ranger pulled back after a moment and inspected the mark he had given her and the way she was breathing heavily.

"Careful Babe, this isn't _Romancing the Stone_, and Bermudez is definitely not a nice guy."

She shook her head, like she was trying to dislodge something in there. "You think I don't know that?"

"No, but everyone needs reminding now and then." Ranger made himself take several steps back. "I put the clothes I want you to wear on the bed, I'm going to talk to the guys."

He left then, closing the bathroom door behind him.

While he waited for Stephanie to dress, he briefed his men on the plan. He and Stephanie would meet with Bermudez alone, as per his instructions. Both he and Stephanie had microphones, hidden James Bond style in their clothes (Ranger's was implanted in the top button of his shirt, and Stephanie's was in a button on her handbag). If things went wrong, the guys would be backup, or a rescue team. Ranger knew the way Bermudez worked, if Bermudez did renege on their deal and turn on them, Ranger would either be killed immediately, execution style, or tortured. But Stephanie would suffer a far worse fate, and Ranger couldn't let that happen. _Human trafficking, prostitution, abuse, drug addiction, a life expectancy under 40_. The words and bleak statistics, were running through his head on repeat. For some reason he couldn't think or say the word _rape_.

They all had strict orders, no matter what, to always go after Stephanie first, his own life was second…. Truthfully, it was Rangeman's standard policy.

They were going over the finer details when a throat cleared behind them and they turned, catching sight of Stephanie standing there in her own 'outfit.' She was dressed to match Ranger's persona in tight leather pants, a halter top, and slut shoes. She was dangerously sexy but at the same time it was less than her usual distraction outfits.

"Why exactly do you want me to dress like this again?" she asked, eyes a little wide. "I don't think I'll be able to actually sit in these." Stephanie tried to tug on the leather in an effort to loosen it but it didn't budge.

Lester whistled and earned himself an angry glare from Ranger.

"Think of it as a distraction," Ranger replied, swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

Stephanie pursed her lips. "Yeah I guess I could do that." She paused. "Who am I distracting?"

"No one, I just want you to give off a certain persona."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "So, you're a rich drug lord and I'm your sex slave?"

Ranger couldn't help the grin that formed. "Something like that. These men will only understand ownership, if they think I own you than it might go better."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense, they should really just stamp that across the ass of these pants. You know, new brand name. _Pink slip_."

* * *

They arrived in Tijuana three hours later after their second flight on the Rangeman jet. Tijuana, even with the warnings given to travelers, was full of American tourists; busy and noisy with a thick layer of smog covering the horizon. Their rental car (an older, black Expedition) was waiting for them when they exited the plane. At the wheel was a middle-aged Hispanic man with a graying mustache. Ranger gave him a nod as they climbed into the (thankfully) cool car. They seemed to know each other and spoke for a full minute before the car started rolling.

Stephanie, her stomach full of butterflies, jumped when she felt a familiar hand slip into her own. She turned her head and caught Ranger studying her. She was only able to smile nervously in reply.

Ten minutes later they parked behind a nondescript white van on a mostly deserted, residential road, just outside of city. Looking out the Expedition's window, Stephanie could see the city spread out below them. The area was desert, with short, spiky, bushes littering the landscape, and no trees insight. The houses were mostly upscale, owned by wealthy city business men probably.

Tank opened the passenger side door and climbed out, the gust of sweltering heat that entered the car making her cringe. Ram, Hector, Lester and the driver followed a moment later. The van's large back door slid open, revealing sound equipment, guns, and two more men.

"Ranger…" she began, confused as one of the new men opened the bag Lester had been carrying and pulled out a laptop.

"They're contract workers Babe, Tech specialists."

She nodded.

Ranger and Stephanie stayed in the backseat as the rest set up, catching their signal being emitted from the microphones and then routing it so that their conversation could be heard in the van. When Tank gave them a thumb's up, Ranger opened his door and Stephanie followed him out. They climbed into the front seat, Stephanie flinching as she maneuvered herself into the car in what was quickly becoming wet leather.

He caught her wince. "What's the matter?"

"The pants," she replied. "There's a layer of sweat between me and the leather."

"Hmm." He studied her for a moment and reached into the backseat, fishing around for a moment before he pulled out a fresh water bottle. "Drink."

She took the bottle gratefully and drained it quickly. It might not have helped the sweat problem but it did help the parched quality of her throat. At Tank's second thumb's up they pulled away from the van and continued down the road.

They drove in silence, Ranger in his usual zone and Stephanie trying to keep her breathing even. The area became less densely populated as they dipped back down into the city before rising once more into a low lying hill. Instead of rich family homes, they were near even more expensive villas with tall security fences.

"How do you want me to act?" Stephanie asked as her feeling of foreboding increased… _they were getting closer_.

"Around Bermudez, act like yourself, but don't be sassy, don't present him with any kind of challenge. He likes his women spunky before he breaks them down. Do not draw his attention to you if you can help it."

Stephanie swallowed hard.

"Around his men, stay by my side, no matter what." Ranger took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. He took her hand and squeezed. "These aren't going to be like Delgado's men, they might be the bad guys, but they still have their military training, and they follow Delgado's orders no matter what. If Bermudez has given his men orders to not harm us, that doesn't mean they aren't going to break it."

She nodded.

"If I'm taken out of the equation, do what ever you have to do to survive. They have no respect for women in the cartel, do NOT struggle, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The car pulled to a stop on the side of the road, still a mile from their destination. Ranger took her face in his hands and turned her to face him. He'd never let her see this look on his face before, this imploring, pleading look that made something deep inside of her shake. "Stephanie, I need you to tell me that you understand."

"I – I understand," she murmured, shivering when his lips touched her forehead.

He nodded and started the car again. Less than two minutes later they were pulling up to an ornate iron gate with a white guard box out front. Along the front of the property were towers with barely concealed gunmen at the top – they could just see the barrels of the rifles from their spot outside. The guard, a muscular man with a M96 rifle strapped across his back, stepped out of the box and approached their parked car.

"_Nombre_?" he asked them, leering into driver's side window.

"_Ricardo Manoso` y Stephanie Plum_," Ranger replied smoothly, his gaze level with the armed guard. _Show no fear. _

The guard peered further into the car and inspected Stephanie. He sneered at her, eyes traveling up and down her form.

"_¿Bastante puta, dónde la consiguió usted? Ellos no los hacen que limpian en México_," the guard laughed, grabbing a hold of his crotch and turning his head to spit a large wad of flem onto the cement.

Only someone who knew Ranger very well would be able to see the wrinkling of disgust around his nose.

The guard waved them forward and gate opened with a soft screech. As soon as they were far enough away from the guard, Stephanie shook herself, as if she was trying to get something very disgusting away from her.

"Do I want to know what he just said?" she asked.

"No."

Stephanie nodded, her face a little whiter than normal. "You can tell me when we're old and grey and I won't care anymore."

He did his almost-smile. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon ladies. This one was supposed to contain their conversation with Bermudez but I reached what felt like a natural stopping point so I broke it off here. Currently the plan is to update next Friday.

-_¿Bastante puta, dónde la consiguió usted? Ellos no los hacen que limpian en México._ -Pretty whore, where did you get her? They do not make them that clean in Mexico.


	5. Mary Alice

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 5: Mary Alice (Or So It Begins)**

Once Ranger had pulled to a stop they were met immediately by six men with guns. The car doors were wrenched open and they were pulled forcefully out; the man that grabbed Stephanie dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of her arm and she felt the skin tear. Stephanie's neck tingled as she felt the barrel of one of the rifles up on the closest guard tower point at her skull. She gasped as she was spun around. A hand groped her leather covered ass before delivering a cruel smack; she kicked out blindly, hitting a shin and hearing one of the men scream behind her.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins she twisted away and prepared to kick again but was stopped when she heard a gunshot close to her ear. She screamed, hands clamped over her ears and dropped down to her knees. She sprawled in the dirt when someone kicked her in the back, forcing all of the air out of her lungs. Body aching and lungs burning she heard another shot fired and tried to turn her head to find Ranger.

No matter which way she turned she couldn't see him and started to feel the bitter taste of panic on the back of her tongue.

"_¡La parada, la parada!_," someone yelled behind her, before a hard, strong hand fisted in her hair and jerked her upwards. She yelped as her scalp was pulled beyond its limits.

An arm wrapped around her middle, keeping her prisoner. Now that she was standing she could see Ranger, still on the other side of the car. He was on his knees now, breathing hard and knuckles bloody. A sneering guard stood over him, a gun pressed into the back of his head. Scattered around them were three fallen cartel members, one alive but unconscious with his face battered and the two others with clearly broken necks. The guard that Stephanie had kicked was limping around and cursing loudly, searching apparently for his gun in the dirt.

The large double doors that opened into the villa swung outward, revealing Bermudez. He was smiling sickly, with a large Cuban cigar dangling from his fingertips. He looked thoroughly entertained.

"Well, well, well Mr. Manoso, I heard you were a dangerous man, but this really is impressive." He kicked the body of lifeless man before him, making the man's neck flop uselessly. "Very impressive actually. In under a minute and a half you managed to kill two of my men and nearly kill a third."

Bermudez, his eyes ablaze with excitement turned towards Stephanie. "Ms. Plum! How nice to finally meet you, the tales of your beauty proceeds you." His eyes swept up and down her body and he licked his lips.

Stephanie felt nothing more than physically ill as his eyes sought out Ranger's, but he could only stare at Bermudez, his hatred for the other man shining bright.

"You really are very succulent… I wouldn't mind a little taste first before passing you around to some of my boys." His hand lifted and caressed her cheek. "You've done very well with her Manoso, she looks every bit like your whore. But I know better, oh yes I do." He giggled and Stephanie shivered in horror. Bermudez just wasn't _bad_ or even evil, he was mentally unstable… he was the thing nightmares were made out of, she was sure of it.

A growl came from behind Bermudez. "Touch her and your death will only be more painful _El Diablo_."

If Bermudez were what Stephanie's nightmares were made out of, than everyone else's would be from the deadly look on Ranger's face. She knew him (loved him even) and it still made her shiver. This was what made enemies spill their secrets, insurgents pee their pants, and skips hand over their wrists for cuffing willingly.

"You think so Manoso?"

Ranger's head lowered slightly, but his eyes were still raised, making his deep brown irises glint dangerously in the sun; his teeth were bared, making him look more animal than man in that moment. "You have no idea."

Bermudez threw his head back and laughed. "_Permítales ir_," he instructed his men and Stephanie felt the burly man behind her release his tight hold, and the man holding the gun to Ranger's head took several steps back.

Legs unstable, Stephanie stumbled forward as Ranger rose smoothly to his feet. He steadied her, hand never leaving her forearm even after her legs had stopped shaking. Her whole body still aching with the fear that she didn't want to feel, she pressed her body close to Ranger's, remembering what Bermudez had said to her (a bath in disinfectant was in order, she thought).

"I don't like the game you're playing Bermudez," Ranger said, his other hand moving protectively around Stephanie.

"Just having a bit of fun," he explained, but did not offer any apologies. "They were expendable," continued Bermudez, referring to the two dead men on the ground. "Shall we go inside now?"

Bermudez moved aside and gestured towards the large, grand house, smiling politely… too politely. Confused and with her heart still beating like crazy, she followed Ranger inside.

The villa was flashy, filled with marble and gold finishing on the intricate moldings. While Delgado's HQ had been understated (looking more like an office building than anything else), Bermudez liked to show his wealth as loudly as possible.

They were led to a large study with leather chairs, a mahogany desk and bookshelves, and an oversized picture window that overlooked the courtyard. Bermudez gestured to two chairs and they sat down, Ranger having to reluctantly let her go. The room was oppressively silent besides the tinkling of glasses and the pouring of liquid as Bermudez dished out three tumblers of brandy. He handed one to Ranger and then Stephanie, keeping the third for himself. He took a long drag from his cigar and then drank, watching them closely. Stephanie didn't even to look at Ranger to know that she shouldn't drink from the offered glass, and frankly the expectant, excited look on Bermudez's face was enough to know that it wasn't _just_ brandy.

Schooling her face into what she hoped was an innocent, apologetic expression, she handed the glass back to Bermudez. "I'm not actually a big drinker, but thank you anyways."

Bermudez's grin faltered, turning into a short glare before he quickly covered it up with a simpering smile. Ranger simply sat his glass to the side and quirked one of his brows as if to say _did you really think we were going to drink that?_

"Well Mr. Manoso, I suppose that we have a lot to talk over, don't we?" Bermudez began, finishing off the rest of his brandy with a gulp.

Ranger, his face blank of course, nodded. "Yes, we do but before we get started, I need to see proof that the girl is alive."

Bermudez walked around his desk and hit the button on a little square gizmo that Stephanie assumed was an intercom system.

"_Traiga a la chica aquí dentro_," he spoke, stuffing his hands into his pockets after he was done, and then whistled as they waited.

Stephanie tried to sit as calmly and patiently as Ranger was, but she just couldn't manage it, and ended up fidgeting. She took a few deep breaths and then let everything out in a great _woosh_ when the door to the study opened. She turned in her seat and watched, wide eyed as Mary Alice was brought into the room. Besides the glare the little girl leveled at Bermudez she seemed perfectly normal, fine even. When she saw Stephanie her face lit up and she dropped on all fours to gallop over to her aunt.

"Aunt Steph!" she cried, catapulting herself into Stephanie's arms.

A wave of relief like Stephanie had never felt swept through her and she held the little girl tightly, willing away the tears that were threatening to fall. Mary Alice held onto Stephanie's neck tightly, her thin little-girl arms almost cutting off her air supply.

Mary Alice turned her face into Stephanie's neck and she could feel the wet tears that were running down the little girl's face. "They're bed men Aunt Steph," she whispered softly. "And Daddy's bad too."

Stephanie's heart froze and she turned to kiss Mary Alice's wet cheek. _How were they ever going to explain to Mary Alice and Angie about their father? _

"I know Sweety, we're going to get you out of here really soon okay, I promise."

Mary Alice shuddered. "They watch me Aunt Steph, it's weird," she mumbled. "And they're mean, I want to go home."

Bermudez chuckled. "She's such an _interesting _child… I'd simply hate for that strong spirit to be broken, such a tragedy."

Stephanie's arms tightened further. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to fly up out of her chair and attack Bermudez with her bare hands – she thought she could do quite a lot of damage to him too. But she remembered what Ranger had told her about not making herself more of a target than she already was and sunk lower in her seat. She WOULD NOT let Ranger down, he was counting on her.

She snuck a glance at Ranger and caught him glancing at her at the same time. And for the first time she thought that they successively ESPed. With one look he was promising her _everything _to get Mary Alice back – she didn't doubt him.

"Many of my men have bruised shins from her kicks, not very often that you see little girls who think they are horses. It's taken every ounce of my power to insure that my men don't _retaliate. _Such an interesting child, really."

Bermudez stepped forward and attempted to stroke Mary Alice's tangled brown hair but before his fingertips could even touch one strand, Stephanie twisted her arms so that Mary Alice was cuddled into her side. Bermudez ended up touching Stephanie's cheek instead. She made herself not flinch at feeling of his cold, rough fingertips on her skin and stared the man straight in the eye.

"I think you are something quite extraordinary too Stephanie Plum. I have met _many _extraordinary women. They are the funnest to hear scream," Bermudea purred, eyes bright and crazy with mirth.

Ranger's answering growl was fierce and predatory. Bermudez reluctantly removed his hand and stepped back. "No need to worry Mr. Manoso, I never mix business with pleasure."

He snapped his fingers at the guard that stood near the door and gestured to Mary Alice. "_Quite a la chica_," he ordered, turning to take a seat in the seat behind the desk.

The guard stepped forward and took Mary Alice from Stephanie's arms, tugging forcefully for a split second before Stephanie relaxed her arms, letting Mary Alice be taken back. The little girl, apparently used to his treatment already, turned to glare at the guard.

"You're not very nice," she stated firmly before twisting her little body around and aiming a kick at the general direction of the man's stomach. The guard held Mary Alice far out in front of him and took her back out through the doors, letting them close behind him in a hollow, gut-wrenching bang.

Stephanie stifled a sob and felt Ranger's hand on her arm. The moment that Mary Alice had been lifted out of her arms she had felt empty. Getting her back and then having to _give_ her back was a sort of pain that she never wanted to experience again.

"So then Mr. Manoso, we are in full understanding then?"

"Yes."

Bermudez smiled, tipping his chair back. "Good, once Hernandez is dead, then you will get Ms. Marrino back. Unless you try to change the rules of our game, then Ms. Marrino will be returned to you unharmed."

At the blank, cold-as-steel look on Ranger's face, Bermudez cocked his head to the side. "But perhaps a demonstration is in order."

"No demonstration is necessary," Ranger replied curtly.

"Oh, but I rather think it is." Bermudez put his finger to the button, spoke a few words of quick Spanish and then sat back again. He looked practically gleeful now, like they were finally getting to part that he'd been looking forward to the most.

The door opened one more time and this time Stephanie didn't turn around, because deep down she already knew who it was. The soft squeaking of wheelchair wheels was the first thing they heard as the body of Steve Marrino was wheeled in front of them, his head slumped oddly forward. His neck had been broken and a knife thrust into his scull, piercing the area of his frontal lobe. Blood had saturated his clothes. From the looks of things he'd been dead for many hours. Stephanie averted her eyes and worked on making sure her breakfast stayed in her stomach where it belonged. She had seen more than her fair share of dead bodies but nothing ever like that. Whoever had killed him, had taken great pleasure in it.

"Your point has been made," said Ranger, his voice controlled but deadly.

Bermudez laughed heartily and the guard wheeled Steve's body back out. Stephanie grasped the arms of the chair tightly, closing her eyes as he was wheeled past her – the beginning stench of death wafting over her. Her stomach heaved.

"Is there anything more we need to discuss?" Ranger asked.

Bermudez sighed. "No, I believe that is it. It is a shame that you both have to leave so quickly, the fun was just beginning, but there is a man to kill after all."

Ranger nodded and rose, taking Stephanie's hand and lifting her out of the chair. He supported her out of the door and down the long corridor, Stephanie having lost most of the feeling in her legs. Her head spinning and dizzy as she went into the beginnings of shock, she grasped one of Ranger's arms tightly while her body shook.

Before she even really knew what was happening he was hoisting her into the car, buckling her into the passenger seat and walking around to the driver's side and getting in. He stuck the key in the ignition and started the car before accelerating out into the street.

He drove quickly, taking sharp turns and getting them out of the area as quickly as possible. When they were far enough away from Bermudez's villa, Ranger glanced over at her.

"Talk to me Babe, I need you to focus on me."

Feeling cold and clammy, she tried to breathe.

"I—I can't breathe," she gasped, lightheadedness sinking in as her vision danced before her. The sobs started next.

The car pulled over and then he was unbuckling her seatbelt and lifting her over the consol and into his lap so that her back was against his front. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her tightly to him so that with each one of his breaths her body moved with his. "Breathe with me Babe, concentrate on how I'm breathing."

Able to feel how his chest rose and fell with each breath, she copied him, breathing with him until the tight feeling in her chest was gone. A minute or two later the tears stopped as well with only the occasional hiccup.

"He's crazy Ranger…" she whispered. "My niece is being held captive by a crazy nut job who likes to hurt people for fun."

He turned her in his lap so that they were facing each other and kissed her softly, lips playing gently over hers. Ranger cupped her cheek, wiping away the memory of what Bermudez's fingers had felt like on her skin.

He helped her climb back over the center console and then pulled back out on the street when she was rebuckled. They drove in silence, Ranger in his zone, but her hand was still being held in his as they made their way back to the white van.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers, you guys are great! Next chapter should be up next weekend. :)


	6. Labyrinth

**Kidnapped **

**Chapter 6: Labyrinth **

The phone felt like a heavy weight in her hand as she stared at it, willing herself to dial the number that she really should be dialing. Stephanie knew that she had to call her mom, and by extension Valerie, but it was hard having to call when they didn't actually have Mary Alice back yet. She sighed and got into her thinking position on the bed. They were done with staying in hotels (too dangerous now in Tijuana anyways) and were in a little house on the outskirts of the city, a much poorer section of the city. The house was empty, though still looked like it had been recently lived in.

The bedroom door opened and Stephanie turned her head to the side, knowing it was going to be Ranger without having to look.

"Still haven't called?" he asked, removing the gun from his back and setting it down on the nightstand.

Stephanie shook her head, watching as he walked around the room. The sun was just beginning to set, bathing the room and Ranger in a red glow that made her breath hitch. He stripped off his shirt and set it down on the only chair in the room, rolling his neck back, trying to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders. He turned from her and Stephanie gasped at the array of foot shaped bruises across his back. He stiffened at her gasp.

"Geez Ranger," she whispered, getting off of the bed and going to him. She bit her lip and reached out to softly run a couple of fingers across the blackening spots.

"It's fine Babe."

She shook her head and the tears welled up in her eyes. "You're always getting yourself hurt for me." Thinking back along those lines, her eyes moved up to the scar on his neck from Scrog and she stifled a sob – the emotions from the day finally catching up to her.

"Babe." He turned again and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her an inch or two off the floor to bring her as close as possible.

Stephanie buried her face in his neck. "Why do you do so much for me?" she asked, mumbling the words into his skin.

No words came from him for several long moments before he finally spoke. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Ranger Manoso didn't do relationships, that he wasn't 'family' material, because the truth was that he showed her love so often that she often got swept away with the emotions that he created in her. They might have been in the middle of a drug war, in a different country all together, but it only made it harder to guard her heart.

He pulled away from her and brushed the curly hair out of her face. "You'd better call your family Babe, let them know that you saw her."

"Yeah, I know."

He kissed her on the forehead and disappeared into the little bathroom to take a shower.

Stephanie settled back on the bed, sighed, and dialed her parent's number.

"_Hello_?" her mother answered.

"Hi mom it's me."

"_Oh, Stephanie, thank God you're alright! We've been so worried, Valerie's just beside herself. What's going on now, what's happening?_"

"We saw Mary Alice today, she's alright so far… she wants to go home but you know her, she's a brave little girl." Stephanie didn't want to go into great detail with her mother but knew that they needed to know what was going on. "We don't have her back yet but we will soon, we just have to do a couple of things for him first."

Mrs. Plum sniffled over the phone and Stephanie heard the sound of a chair scraping across the linoleum kitchen floor as she plopped down. "_Oh Stephanie please be careful._"

"I am Mom, everything's going to be fine, you don't have to worry."

"_But I'm your mother and it's my job_." Mrs. Plum sighed again. The silence over the phone became thick with tension and Stephanie waited for her to say something else, she knew her mother was going to. "_Stephanie?_"

"What?"

"_Um, Mr. Manoso_…"

"You can just call him Ranger, Mom."

"_Oh, well okay, just tell him thank you, I can't imagine how we're ever going to pay him or anything._" Helen sounded confused, unsure about why he was helping them.

"Mom I don't think he expects payment."

"_Well, he didn't say anything about it to your father, really he didn't say much of anything at all… but I don't understand why he was willing to help so readily._"

Now it was Steph's turn to sigh. "Mom he's my best friend, I'd do the same for him if he ever needed me to."

Helen's intake of breath was long and slow. "_I know dear, but it's just so – rare. To be that close without anything else_."

She didn't feel like trying to explain their pseudo-nonrelationship and probably would never even try to explain even if she wanted to, she didn't understand it herself.

"Mom, I'd better go, we have an early start tomorrow."

"_Alright, tell Ranger to be careful too._"

"I will Mom, bye."

She hung up after her mother bid her goodnight. She placed the phone on the nightstand by Ranger's gun and stretched back out on the bed, waiting for Ranger to get out so that she could brush her teeth.

* * *

The next morning they rose early at six and got ready for the next part of the plan. Eyes drooping closed at every turn, she dressed and washed, not bothering with makeup or hair, since what they would be doing wouldn't require more than a ponytail anyways.

According to Ranger the house that they were in was owned (also judging by the big, black XVIII painted on the side of the house) by a Mexican street gang with ties to the Gulf Cartel and it would be their starting point. Stephanie, of course, tried not to freak out but probably failed considering the concerned look the Merry Men threw in her direction. Remembering the meeting they had had when they got to the house still made her shiver. She wasn't dealing with pissed off skips who didn't want to go to jail, she was in a world ruled by war. In the war, everyone had to take a side, whether it be a cartel or a gang and they had to take a side too, in a way, and that side would be taken through Hector.

Stephanie had watched the Discovery channel enough to know what the big Roman numerals for 18 meant on the side of the house – _the 18__th__ Street Gang_. Which translated into Jersey speak as they were royally and completely screwed. But it was their 'in' and they had to take it.

If one was to look at a map of cartel territory, the lines between cartel borders wouldn't butt up against each other like states. Instead, territories extended into other territories like far reaching fingers. Even though they were in Tijuana and the Gulf Cartel's headquarters were on the other side of the country, there were Gulf workers in Tijuana.

Just before the sun touched the horizon, everyone gathered in the little living room. Someone had pushed the decrepit, stained sofa out of the way, revealing a trapdoor just large enough for someone like Tank to squeeze through. They waited for a few minutes, everyone's eyes glued to the door, before a complicated string of knocks came from down below. Hector squatted and repeated the knock, having to wait another moment before the door suddenly swung outward, revealing a deep, dark tunnel and a short, weedy Mexican man on the other side.

He and Hector spoke a few words, both men grinning, before they did a complicated handshake in greeting. The man down below moved aside, leaving the opening clear.

"_Abajo_," Hector said, pointing at the door as he jumped down.

Tank grumbled something that suspiciously like 'I fucking hate tunnels,' and followed Hector down. Next Lester went with a 'here goes nothing.' Stephanie sighed. "There better not be any rats down there," she told Ranger as he nudged her gently forward.

"Babe."

"Don't 'babe' me Ranger, I HATE rats."

The friend of Hector's popped his head up, looking amused. "_Ratas? No Ratas_."

"Oh well that's comforting," she mumbled as Lester appeared to help her down.

"It's not bad Beautiful, I promise, besides I'd protect you from the big _ratas_," he told her with a wink and a swarthy grin.

"Santos," Ranger warned with a glare.

Lester's eyes rolled. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Boss. Just having a little fun."

Stephanie sat down, legs dangling off the edge, took a deep breath and thanked God for the steady pressure of Lester's hands on her waist as he guided her down. She landed on her feet with a thump, little billows of dust rising from where her boots had hit the loose dirt. The tunnel was surprisingly well made with lights strung along the ceiling and hard packed earthen walls. At first she had to stoop but Lester held onto her hand as he led her down a few steps to a slightly lower level. Here she could stand up straight, but Tank had to walk with his neck bent.

After Ranger and Ram followed them down, Hector's friend shut and locked the trap door, completely cutting them off from the above world… Stephanie shivered at the thought. Ranger moved to her side as Hector began making introductions. With a nod, Hector pointed to the man that had opened the trapdoor.

"_El Primo Alberto_," Hector said, and then introduced the rest of them to Alberto, pointing each out so that the new man would know who was who. "_Ram, Ranger, Estefanía, Tank, y Lester_."

Stephanie gave a little finger wave when Hector came to her name and Alberto nodded in return. Stephanie didn't remember a lot from high school Spanish but she was almost certain that _el primo_ meant 'cousin.'

With the introductions over they turned and started their trek down the tunnel, following Alberto. They walked in a straight line, heading southeast; every once in awhile they would pass by tunnels off the main path, and Stephanie would peek down them, curious, but she never saw anything different.

"Ranger?" she whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

He glanced down at her and nodded for her to continue.

"What's down the other tunnels, where do they go?"

"Some are drug routes over the border and others lead to other houses or businesses friendly to the Gulf," he replied.

Stephanie was silent for another moment, thinking. "How long do these tunnels go on Ranger?"

"Miles."

"And Alberto knows where he's going right?" she couldn't help but ask, imagining them being lost down there… for days.

"Babe."

She guessed that meant _of course Stephanie_.

The group was silent after that as their trek continued; they turned to the right after five minutes, and then the left, and then the right again. The tunnel seemed endless… totally endless. Every once in awhile they would spot water and sewage pipes dipping down from the roof before curving away. Stephanie figured they must still be under the city but it felt like they had been walking for so long… _mustn't they by out in the desert by now_? Besides the sound of their footsteps and breathing, the tunnel was eerily quiet, too quiet really. Stephanie felt a shiver shoot up her spine and her breath hitched. Something was off. She didn't know what, but all of a sudden, with every step they took, a feeling of foreboding tingled through her veins.

Without really thinking, she slotted her hand into Ranger's and squeezed. Ranger turned his head to her, eyebrows cocked in surprise. "Babe?"

_Christ, she could really use a doughnut right then. _

"Something's off Ranger, something ahead." She couldn't believe that she'd actually spoken it aloud, self-doubt was eating away at her right then… more than likely she thought she was wrong.

Ranger held up his hand, palm out, and the group stopped abruptly.

"Your spidey-sense going off Bomber?" Lester asked, putting his hand on his gun.

Stephanie nodded, tense.

Ranger strained to hear anything that might be ahead; thousands of scenarios flying through his head. There could be police ahead (though Hector had insured that this tunnel hadn't been found), a rival cartel, or another gang even. There were way too many enemies in Tijuana.

After a long, anxious moment they heard the sounds of rapid, angry Spanish from maybe three people several yards down the tunnel, just around where it bent sharply. With a quick hand gesture, Ranger silently pointed back the way they had come and they all turned, walking quickly. They reached one of the offshoots and they turned down it. This tunnel was newer, probably just recently dug out and there wasn't any lights strung above their heads. As soon as they were a few feet away from the main tunnel they were thrust into total darkness. Stephanie, fear suddenly suffocating her, grabbed tightly onto Ranger's right arm, her heart beating rapidly.

In the inky blackness, the tunnel seemed to close down upon her, the walls collapsing inward, cutting off her breathing. Suddenly they stopped and everything was still. Her back was against the earthen wall and Ranger was in front of her. Her hands curled into his t-shirt, grounding herself against the scream that was crawling its way up her throat. Ranger's hands came up to cover hers then, giving her what she needed, warming her suddenly ice cold body from her arms down. It felt like she was in that cupboard again, and he was the light.

They listened hard as the men in the tunnel passed by them, just a few feet away – they never even looked in their direction.

"_Cártel de Tijuana_," Alberto whispered after several long tense moments.

They waited for another minute, waiting to see if anyone else would pass by… or come back. Once the coast was apparently clear they entered the main tunnel again and continued on. They were moving much faster now, Ranger's hand clamped in hers as he pulled her along. The feeling of _almost there_ was growing amongst them, and Stephanie could almost cry from thankfulness.

They made one more right and then stopped a dozen yards later at what looked like a dead end, but when Stephanie looked up, she realized that there was a trap door, just like there had been back at the little house. Alberto came forward and banged a complicated set of taps on the wooden planks. Soon after there was an answering five raps and Alberto stepped aside, the trap door swinging down.

A shaft of bright light illuminated the tunnel before a ladder was lowered down. Stephanie was the third to make the trip up the ladder (preceded by Tank and Lester, in that order). She emerged into sunlight, finding herself in an old, dilapidated warehouse. Mostly it was empty, except for several crates around the edges… and a man standing several feet to the right holding a sidearm, with a 'G' prominently tattooed on the man's neck.

They were now officially in Gulf territory.

* * *

**A/N: **Even though updates for Kidnapped may be sporadic at times, an update will always come... even if it's two months down the line. I have the end all plotted out in my mind, and I promise it will be finished. If you're ever curious about the progress on another chapter feel free to send me a message at any time. And of course thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter ;).


End file.
